Nightmare
by Loke0
Summary: Loki needs help, but will someone come to his aid...? brotherly fluff. Hints of ThorxLoki


**Just an idea I had that needed to be written down. Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>On an open, endless field in the middle of nowhere, Loki was running in the dark. He was almost tripping as his feet got tangled in the tall grass that stubbornly kept wrapping around his ankles due to the strong wind. Or was it really just the wind...? He could hardly see where he was running, but still he kept going, somehow knowing that there wasnt going to be anything his way. In the darkness, he could suddenly discern the contours of something that looked like a cave and even though his throat was painfully sore from running, he never slowed down.<p>

He headed towards his goal, the only safe haven out there. It would appear as if he was truly alone out there in the desolate landscapes of nowhere, but if that had been the case, then he wouldnt be running. He knew that something was chasing him, even though it couldnt be seen and the more he was running, the closer it came.

Finally reaching the even darker cave, Loki headed inside without hesitation. Anything was better than the evil force that was hunting him down. A strange silence surrounded him as he carefully walked on and the frozen grass on the ground crunched under his boots. Strange how cold it was in there... The silence was almost unbearable as he could hear no sounds of his pursuers, nor see anything in the dark, and he was having the horrible feeling that something was watching him.

He had now completely stopped moving, frozen in fear and also...he realized that his feet were frozen to the ground. He couldnt move even if he had wanted to. Panic filled him as a cold wind, almost like a breath, caressed his cheek and the sensation of something surrounding him grew stronger. He knew there was something there with him. Not just something, but some things. Dark creatures that had followed him there, or maybe they were the inhabitants of this cave. It didnt matter. All that mattered was to run! But he couldnt run!

Suddenly, glowing eyes appeared in the dark all around him and they were soon closing in on him. Silent and deadly. With a surprised shriek, Loki lost his balance as whatever force had kept his feet glued to the ground, released him and he fell on his bum. In panic and fear, he scrambled backwards in a try to create as much distance as possible between him and the evil eyes watching him, but a wall soon stopped him. A dead end. Now he was really trapped.

The wheezing sound of the creatures' breathing came closer to his ears as they approached. Slow and watchful. As if they were studying him. Then suddenly, with a horrifying, ear-piercing sound that Loki had never heard before, they attacked and an ear deafening scream erupted from his own throat in expectation of an oncoming pain...but nothing came... Everything around him was beginning to blur instead, and all he could recognize was his own screaming and the noises of a distant pounding.

Bathing in cold sweat, Loki sat up in bed, his heart racing and his panting filling the otherwise quiet room. Again he could hear that pounding sound, and alerted, he turned his head towards the door.

"LOKI?" it was Thor's voice from the other side. It seemed like he had been knocking for some time now, because suddenly he just burst into the dark room without waiting for permission. "Loki? Are you alright?" the silhouette of his brother became more visible as the man closed up on the bed. But Loki didnt answer, he was still in shock and fear, letting out shuddery breaths as Thor carefully sat on the bed.

"I heard you screaming" he said a little more quietly now, with worry in his voice. Still, Loki didnt answer. He had just come to the realization that it had all been just a dream. A horrible one at that. It was the same one that had been haunting him other nights before this one. Even thought it wasnt real, he still felt scared and his heart was still pounding hard in hist chest. He needed comfort... A hug. Someone to hold him and tell him that everything would be ok.

Without a word, he embraced Thor in a painfully hard hug. And he allowed himself to relax slightly when he felt his brothers' warm arms wrapping around his back. He was still tense though.

"Nightmare?" Thor asked, even if it was obvious, but Loki just closed his eyes again now that he was safe, enjoying how his brother gently stroked his hair.

"Yes...", he mumbled tiredly. He hated that dreams were still so real even after waking up, and some time after. Sometimes it was really hard to go back to sleep. But now that Thor was here, he wasnt fearing anything. "...Was I really that loud..?" he wondered, a bit embarrassed that his brother had heard him scream.

"Well...", Thor snorted, strangling a snicker. "I thought someone was murdering you."

"...Did anyone else hear...?" Loki blushed a little and pulled back slightly so that he could look at Thor but it was too dark to make anything out. Even his face.

"I dont think so", Thor replied before yawning. "What was the dream about anyway?" he wanted to know and Loki had to consider it for a moment.

"Something was chasing me...", he swallowed. "So I hid in a cave...but somehow they knew where I was going...I think they wanted to kill me...", He finished, sounding as if he had really experienced it.

"Then I came right in time to save you", even though he couldnt see Thor's face, he could hear the playfulness in his voice and smiled a little.

"Yes you did", the smile faded a little and they both sat in silence for a while.

"Brother..?" Loki started quietly then, clearing his throat. "Would you...uh...Would you be so kind and...", he made a pause. "...stay with me...?" the last words were spoken so quietly that he wasnt sure if Thor had heard him or not. He almost regretted his suggestion now. It would be quite weird to ask his brother to sleep in his room, as if they were little children having a sleepover. But to his surprise, Thor didnt seem to mind.

"If that would make you feel better", he replied. "But where would I sleep?" Loki blushed a little, being very grateful that the darkness hid his embarrassment. Silently, he moved further in on the mattress, pulling Thor with him to show him that there was enough room in his bed for them to share.

"Ah...of course", Thor said as they both laid down on their backs, staring into the endless dark.

"So...what do you think it means?" Thor started again, but Loki was confused as to what his brother was talking about.

"What do you mean...what do I think it means..?" he had to ask eventually and he could hear Thor shuffling a little as if he was making himself comfortable before continuing.

"The dream. What do you think it means?" there was silence again as Loki was thinking about the nightmare yet again. Could it mean something? Maybe he feared that he would some day be chased and killed by some unknown force...or creature...or whatever those things were. But he couldnt think of any meaningful reason as to why he was having this dream. And he shrugged even though Thor couldnt see it.

"Nothing...it was just a dream..", he tiredly blinked his eyes a few times before giving into it and closed them. "Dreams cant hurt", he added, and yet, here he was, keeping his brother by his side, still scared that those things would emerge from somewhere inside his room and that their glowing eyes would look back at him from a dark corner.

"You're right", Thor yawned and stretched his legs out a little. "We should sleep..."

"Yes", Loki agreed, unable to stay awake for much longer. Now that Thor was here, he could finally relax and allow himself to let his guard down. Even though he knew that they were alone in there, there was still this realistic sensation of those creatures' presence. But he shrugged it off, trying not to think of it too much. Then, in silence, he turned and wrapped an arm around his brother's chest, placing his head on his shoulder while closing his eyes. He could feel everything beginning to disappear around him as he was slowly drifting off.

"Goodnight brother..", Thor murmured, but got no answer, because Loki was already far off into the world of dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? It's pretty short but I really wanted to share it with you<strong>


End file.
